Sharon Rainsworth
Sharon Rainsworth (シャロン レインズワース, Sharon Reinzuwāsu ''also known as '''Sharon Reinsworth '''and ''Shalon Reinsworth) is the Lady of the Rainsworth household and the contractor of the chain Equus. Appearance Sharon is a member of Pandora and is a 12-13 year old teenage girl with a height of 5'3. Her appearance does not change from her first meeting with Oz to after he came out of the Abyss because she has a legal contract with a chain, the black unicorn Equus. She has long, below her waist caramel colored hair with bangs that is usually tied back in a ponytail along with a ribbon and pinkish-cranberry colored eyes. She is usually seen wearing Victorian-style dresses with high heel shoes. Unlike the other characters, she doesn't have an outfit that she constantly wears, resulting in her multiple wardrobe changes. She looks a lot like her mother, Shelly Rainsworth. When she was younger (when she found Xerxes Break) Sharon had the same blue highlights as her mother. Personality Sharon is calm, gentle, trustworthy, and kind. She smiles most of the time but she can be serious especially in battles. She has both beauty and brains, however, it is also noted that she can be very intimidating as seen when she threatens Alice to call her Sharon Onee-sama (Big sister) and when she beats up Oz and Break with a paper fan (harisen). She seems to be very protective of Break, as a result of him and her having a close relationship. She was the one that discovered Break in a fatal condition after he came out of the Abyss. When she was young, she used to call Break 'Xerxes-niisan', as he was like a big brother to her. She wants to be of use to him. Sharon loves tea and cakes. Powers & Abilities Chain :See More: Equus Equus is Sharon's chain. Equus is in the shape of a black unicorn and is often used by Sharon for data collection. It has the power to warp between places and dimensions, taking people with it. This, however, does not mean that its attacking power is weak. Equus is like a shadow, and is very often in Oz or Break's shadow. Harisen: Although mostly for comic relief, Sharon has shown to be quite powerful with her harisen when annoyed or angered, beating the likes of Xerxes and Oz, to a pulp easily. Sometimes she beats others when she is embarrassed to hide her feelings. Quotes *(Referring to Oz)' '"From here on, there's no turning back. We have Pandora's Key. Even if' 'this gentleman is a fallen angel that will bring about destruction." *''(To Gil) "Mister Gilbert, if it is fine with you, will you have tea with me after this?" '' *''(To Gil ) "If Oz is lacking something, you always notice it for him."'' *''(To Break) "Stop saying such crazy things!!!"'' *''(To Oz and Gil ) "Break wants to know the truth from 100 years ago!"'' *''(To Break) "Of course I had to give up a lot of things, but what I will get in exchange for what I've lost...depends only on me."'' *''(To Gil) "You must be suffering like the rest of us. If you do not mourn when you should, you will break later on." '' *''(To Reim, referring to Break) "Reim, just think of him as the air."'' *''(To Gil) "I do not know... if this is what I should be saying to a gentleman, but... crying when you should... is important too, no...?"'' *''(To Shelly and Break) "Mother! Xerxes-Niisan!"'' Appearances Trivia * Sharon's zodiac sign is Aries. *A running gag in the series is that Break often teases Sharon about having feelings for younger male characters following some kind of interaction with them. *Sharon and her grandmother are the only known female contractors of Pandora as of yet. *When Sharon gets intoxicated, she thinks of herself as a queen. *Sharon has had the more wardrobe changes than any other character throughout the series. *Despite being part of the main five characters in the series, Sharon has had the least important role and not much of her backstory has been revealed. In some omakes she expresses her anger about this. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human